


The Curse of Blackwood Mountain

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Man i love angst, Wenigo kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: The date was February 21st, 2015. Nearly three weeks had passed since everything had happened. The monsters, the lodging being blown up...and losing his friends to those monsters. They were still there.While Josh had escaped his fate on the mountains, his friends weren't so lucky...





	The Curse of Blackwood Mountain

The date was February 21st, 2015. Nearly three weeks had passed since everything had happened. The monsters, the lodging being blown up...and losing his friends to those monsters. They were still there.

_ It’s all my fault, no one was supposed to die! It’s all my fault, all my fault. _

Guilt plagued Josh, spending constant days worrying over his friends. His mind had been cleared due to proper therapy and medication, and that made things much worse. He had been so sure that the prank was the perfect revenge to get back at the others for his sisters, but in the end everything fell apart. It was just a prank...it was...just a prank.

Josh was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother walked into his room, a grim look on her face. His stomach did an instant twist, dreading what she was going to say.

Ever since he had gotten back, things had drastically changed in his family. His father prevented him from being locked up, but other than that, he hardly wanted anything to do with his son anymore...seeing him as nothing more than a blight on the family. His mother on the other hand, had the opposite reaction. She blamed herself for Josh’s drastic behavior, practically smothering him and getting him all the help they could get with their money.

Getting off of his bed, Josh looked at his mother, a single question leaving him, “Is it them?”.

Mel nodded, but the look on her face just made him more worried. “Mom...where are they?” Josh asked.

_ They found all of your friends in the mines of the mountain a day ago. But they were acting really strange. Really violent. They attacked the police, and were put in secured rooms to be treated. This was to protect them sweetie, the doctors said they weren’t looking good and this could hurt them. It took some convincing to let you see them, but I finally got them to say yes. You of all people deserve to be updated. _

Right...deserve to know how your fucked up joke ruined their lives. Fuck, he never should have done it…

The car finally pulled up, and his heartbeat quickened. “Go ahead dear, I’ll be out in a second.” Mel said, turning her attention to the other families that were arriving as well. Josh bit his lip, hurrying into the building not wanting to deal with the looks from their families. No doubt they’d blame him for their kids being missing. Asking around and stating who he was finally got him answers, and a doctor was taking him where his friends were.

Following them, he nervously messed with his hands, following the doctor in. He was worried about seeing Sam and Chris again. They were definitely going to be angry with him, not that he could blame them. He did pretty messed up things to them… he did the worst things to him when the two weren’t even involved in the plan.

_ Why?! Why me, Josh?! I wasn’t even involved in that fucking prank! _

Now, with his mind clean, it was a terrible feeling knowing how much he made his best friend suffer. “I hope I can make it up to you somehow, cochise…” Josh whispered as they arrived to the room.

The second he stepped into the room, all his hopes instantly shattered. Warped screeching behind mixed with occasional sobbing. His eyes widened, a horrified gasp leaving him as he looked at everyone.

The first person he saw was Jessica, her body more damaged than the rest of them. She was only wearing a white t-shirt that had its left sleeve and the lower half of it torn apart. The shirt itself was stained in dirt and blood, turning it a nasty light brown color. Her deep blue blue jeans weren’t fairing well either, torn all the way above her knees. Once medium skin has turned a sickly gray, multiple scars and bruises over her longer limbs. A nasty tear ran through her left cheek, showing showing newly grown long fangs. She seemed big, but the most terrifying part was that she wasn’t even the biggest one.

Across from her containment room was Mike’s, his condition looking similar to Jessica’s. His limbs had grown as well, albeit not at long. Instead of growing thinner, his arms had seemed to bulk up, looking bigger than everyone else. Just like how Hannah was compared to the others, shit, was Mike the new alpha of the wendigos? Patches of his hair had fallen out, revealing nasty scars. God, had he ripped it out? His left eye was a milky white, dark bags underneath it. Crusted blood was surrounding his nails, as long black ones were pushing out.

To the right of Mike was Emily. Out of the seven of them, she was the third biggest one, matching her normal personality by asserting dominance as she growled Ashley who was across from her. Emily was longer, but much slimmer than Mike. Her hands had grown longer, her silver rings slipping off the slender nails. Black nails pushed out of her finger tips, making scratching noises as she moved across the stone floor are all floors. While her jacket was more intacket, her gray turtleneck was a mess, torn at the collar and right underneath her chest, revealing a thinning torso and visible ribs. The entirety of her right cheek had been torn open, revealed a horrifying set of razor sharp fangs. Three scratches cross over her nose, one on her forehead, revealing hair being sliced off from it. Her right eye was a light gray, and the other was losing its brown hue.

Much to Josh’s shock, Ashley seemed to be...one of the most aware of them all. She was curled into the corner, her crying was warped, and it was a chilling noise. From her curled up position, Josh could see she had changed a lot as well. She was the smallest ones of them all, none of the intense growths coming yet. Unlike the other, her mouth was sliced open on both ends, giving her a disgusting lengthened mouth, but her teeth were less sharp than the rest. More chunks of her hair were missing the rest -much easier to see due to her signature beanie being gone- which was obvious to understand what happened, as one of Ashley’s nervous habits was to pull her hair when stressed. Her nails had grown rather long as well. Her leggings had torn, and her boots were gone.

On the other side of Ashley, was Matt. Right after Mike, Matt was the largest. He was one of the shorter ones, but bulker than Mike. Unlike everyone else, both of his eyes were a complete milky gray. Deep cuts tore through his arms, ripping up his treasure letterman jacket’s sleeves. Jesus, had they all been fighting each other. Visible tears were forming at the corners of his lips, showing a pair of sharp fangs. He had already adapted to walking on all fours, growling as he moved around the room blind. His skin had also turned a deeper gray than everyone else's had, any by the sounds of him moving, the armored skin was already formed.

As Josh moved around, a horrified gasp left him, a whimper coming out as he looked in the next cell. “No, no fuck...please no.” He whimpered.

In the cell before him was Chris, his fucking best friend turned into the same monster his sister had become. He was the most in the center on body changes for the most part, having grown longer and a bit bulkier as well. His skin was a sickly gray like the others, his skin also littered in scars. Josh nearly vomited seeing his face, Chris’ left eye was missing, while the other was also a light gray. Did he lose it when before or after he started turning..? He still wore his glasses despite the left lense being broken. There were fresh scratch marks on both of his cheeks, starting to tear through both ends, similar to how Ashley’s mouth looked. There was a dark line of bruising underneath his neck along with a thin scabbed line going across it, making his stomach twist violently. He was only wearing his tattered gray commando sweater, revealing he was also thinning incredibly like Emily.

“Oh my god, buddy, I am so so sorry.” Josh cried, holding his head. As he wallowed in guilt, he hardly noticed someone walk up behind him, until there was a knock on the glass. A startled gasp left him, making him turn around, eyes widening upon seeing Sam. “Jesus, Sammy…?” He gaped.

“Josh…” Her once beautiful voice was now raw, warping with every other word. For the second time, his heart was ripped apart, a shaky hand covering his mouth.

Sam stood on the other side of the glass, visibly taller and skinner, her torn clothes hanging loosely on her body. A chuck of her right cheek was gone, allowing the insides to be seen. Her teeth were sharp, but not as sharp as the rest. Her hazel green eyes were lighter, their normal shine gone. Several cuts across her face had scabbed, but the area around them had turned into a light gray. Blood crusted around her nails as new ones were starting to push out, her body getting ready for the hunt.

Taking a shaky breath, Josh walked over to the glass that separated them. “You got out… y-you actually got out.” Her voice was above a whisper, and it was easy to tell talking hurt her.

“Jesus, Sam, Sam I didn’t want this to happen. I w-wasn’t in a good place..! I-I...I didn’t want any of you...it was just supposed to be a prank.” Josh whimpered, his body shaking as he looked at her. Sam opened her mouth to talk, but stopped, gasping in pain, making Josh grow much more worried. “What...how..?” Josh asked.

Sam took a moment to speak, looking at Josh, “W-We...we w-were dragged to the mines. Everyone gave in...we were all dying… w-we...we couldn’t…”. All attempts to talk ended with her crying, breaking Josh even more.

This was his fault...all his fault...and because of him, his friends were suffering a fate worse than death...it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair… that they all suffered and he didn’t.

Slowly he looked back up, spotting a set of controls. All the containment cells were electronic locks or needed key cards...if the doors were unlocked, his friends would be free. They wouldn’t be trapped in their cells...hungry...and alone. And maybe, all of them could be happier together, somewhere better for them.

_ They could all just be happy friends again...all it would take is a flick of a switch... _


End file.
